


Thranduil's wife

by Malia of Imladris (Inthebeginning)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthebeginning/pseuds/Malia%20of%20Imladris
Summary: Another Fairy tail, told in some parts of the Gondorian kingdom, especially popular near the white city. I never found out who the woman really was meant to be, because there is no one in our family who actually possesses all those titles. But I suppose it is to be Queen Aaren, who was indeed married to King Thranduil.





	Thranduil's wife

„Who is she?“

„I don’t know, but she is pretty, no more than pretty, she is beautiful. Although I think she isn’t an elve. Her hair colour is unusual for one of the elves. Maybe my friend Legolas or one of the elves know anything about her.”

King Elessar looked at Gimli with a small smirk on his face, the dwarve clearly admired this beautiful women. She was dressed in black entirely, with a high neck collar and a coat made out of black fur. Her hair was of a greyish silver colour. On her head there rested a silver crown, or more a circlet with green gems in them. Her face was noble and fine and piercing green eyes were sliping through the crowd. She was obviously searching for someone, suddenly the lady catched something with her eyes. Her steeps grew larger and in the end she ran even, he couldn’t see to whom she was running until she collided with a blond elf, he was tall and King Elessars friend, it was Legolas. The lady wrapped her arms around him and just held him close to herself. To his surprise he lay his arms around this slender woman. Elessar came close, to see who she was, when he heard soft words spoken in a foreign language, Legolas did not respond though he seemed to understand her. He still held her in his arms and she had put her hands on his cheeks. Was she his lover? King Elessar came closer. He heard how Legolas responded in simple sindarin, the kind of words he could understand. 

“Nana, don’t be upset, I’m fine, not even injured. I have given you a promise when I left and I kept it, didn’t I, so don’t cry Nana!” 

He pressed his nose into her hair and seemed like a little elfling, how could this be his mother, Legolas had told Elessar, that his mother was dead. This must be a joke. Suddenly the lady pushed Legolas away a little bit, her eyes scanned him, just like a mother would. She patted him on the shoulder and raised her finger as if she wanted to call him out, but then a look out of his eyes made her stop. He just pulled her closer to him. 

“Mummy I have missed you so much!” 

“I have missed you to ion nin, my little baby.” 

He suddenly pulled his head up and looked at her with disbelieve. 

“Oh you started, and you know you will always be my little baby, my beloved son.” 

He let her lose and looked at King Elessar, he mentioned her towards him, Gimli stood beside him. He was still astonished by her beauty and hadn’t understood the conversation. He believed that the lady was Legolas’ lover. 

“My dear friends, I present to you my mother, Nana, these are King Elessar and Gimli.” 

Elessar bowed a little infront of her and Gimli just looked at her with an open mouth. He murmured silently: 

“How can such a creature be with this grumpy old man?” 

She laughed. 

“Gimli, as dwarves would not believe, the king is a quite enjoyable compagnie. But sometimes I ask this question myself. And I believe my son will be even more stubborn and sometimes antisocial than his father.”

“Naneth!” 

She smirked in joy, and looked at him. He was a little embarrassed. 

“I don’t want to be ridiculous, but Legolas has told me, that his mother has died even before he had time to get to know her. But here his mother stands. I do not quite understand.” 

“I am not the woman who gave birth to him, although he is to me like my own flesh and blood, and maybe he responded that way because he was angry with me, I suppose he didn’t want to tell you about me.” 

The king raised his eyebrow. 

“So King Thranduil has a wife then, I never knew, I’m very sorry, I should have gaven you the respect a queen of Mirkwood deserves.”

“Oh do not worry, I’m married to him, but I was never crowned queen of Mirkwood, I do not wear the jewels of his kingdom. There was just never the time.” 

“That is not true Nana!” 

Legolas said fiercly. 

“Ada has offered you the jewels at your wedding and you have turned them down!”

“Yes, I have and you know why, I seen what the crown of a queen does to people to many times in my short life, I have seen what it did to them, it made them the playball of the politicians. They were a decoration to many times and though I doubt that your father would do anything to me, other nobels are not that nice. In their eyes I’m not more than a girl who has catched the eyes of the king. And I won’t do anything to make them believe anything else.” 

He looked at her stubbornly, like a little child. Suddenly a deep and charismatic voice sounded through the hall. 

“Well than my noblility shall be reminded of who you are, you are nothing less than a former Queen of Angmar, a former Queen of Haras, Princess of Rohan, Princess of Angmar, Princess of Rhovanion, Star of the North, Emeralde of the Woods, Lady over the mountains of shadow, Princess to the Seven Kingdoms, Princess of House Targaryen and Highlady of the Ashen Woods. Non of my nobles are allowed to call you a little foreign girl, as you are in much higher rank and older than most of them. You may look young, but you are not Elvenkin, you are truly immortal, nothing can kill you.”

“Thank you Thranduil to reveal my whole life to this bunch of people I do not know, next time I’ll get you a megaphone to even be louder.” 

She glanced at him with anger, like she could truly rip of his head. 

“Acctualy I thought you might enjoy my compagnie, but as you obviously dislike me that much, I’ll present you the reason why I’m here. Our beloved daughter would like to marry someone, and she is angry with me for telling her she can’t. So would you come with me a while to take a short break and discuss this matter with your very beloved husband?” 

He looked at her with an ironical smirk. She smiled back, maybe she was angry but he was teasing her into a gentle mood, she would get revenge fro this later. She gave her son a kiss on the head and went to Thranduil. 

“Well who does she want to marry this time?”

“I think this time it is serious, and I do not like it even a little. His name is Haldir, one of the elves of Lothlorien. You know how she normally comes, with blushing cheeks and swollen lips. Well this time she came differently, she was calm, determined and serious. She sat down in front of me, looked at me and said:

“Adar, I’d like your blessing to marry Haldir o Lorien.” 

“What did you respond?” 

“I told her I’d like to meet him and speak with you about this.”

He looked at her with his astonishing eyes, he only grew more beautiful over the years. He was so unbelievably handsome. She wanted to kiss him, her heart lingered for his heart, her body lingered for his and her soul was desperate to be reunited with his. She couldn’t focus on what he had said, she just pierced him with her look. As he meet her eyes, he saw that burning desire, to her surprise the same was captured in his gaze. 

“Let’s go, or we’ll make our son feel even more uncomfortable, because his parents are having sex on the staircase.”

He took her hand and led her up some stairs to his chambers, they were beautiful. He was beautiful. And then the game started, non of them would have a clear mind in the next few hours, not because of alcohol, but because of their love. They were drunk because of each other’s presence. He was like drug for her, she was like a medcin for him. They couldn’t live without each other  
And then there came the news everyone was hoping to not receive. The battle was not over yet, a sublord of Sauron had decided, that peace was not the thing he wanted and so they had to defeat them. 

“I see all the people crying, about letting their beloved ones go, but your mother and father do not seem to care about such things.”

Elessars voice was curious, he looked at his friend with interest. He thought, after what Thranduil had done, he would at least be restless and maybe even cry a tear. He had assumed, that she would cry and weep. 

“Oh no, I think they know each other to long now, she just stopped someday to weep and he stopped being overly protective.”

“I have sworn an oath to Thranduil, to never touch a weapon again and for this he has sworn to me that he will always come back to me. It is an oath we will follow till the bitter end. We never say goodbye to each other because we know, sooner or later we’ll see each other again. He is my other half and we can not exist without each other so if one of us dies we follow.”

She stood there next to her son. 

“Legolas, I have decided something, I know your father won’t like but I’d like to tell you, that I give my blessing for you to be with Tauriel. She is your Mate and it is selfish of me to try to take this from you. I have been allowed to marry my mate, with not little I had to leave behind, so did your father, I don’t want to force you into the same. When this is over I suppose you bring Tauriel to court.”

He smiled gently at his mother. 

“I appreciate this very much Mummy, but Tauriel and I go separate ways, we came to the conclusion that she was not in love with me and I was not enough in love with her to not mind this circumstance. Shurely I was sad about it, but I feel better now and I’m glad that ada always disliked Tauriel so much.”

And then they went of, her chosen son and her beloved husband, and her heart weeped. She knew she’d never see them again, for she had decided to take up arms against the dark. She knew that today was her day of death. Smoothly she turned around, her steps were fierce and without fear. She was ready to go, for she had had more than enough time on this earth.


End file.
